Seiyū
by Yuuki Nii
Summary: A mis 28 años y con mi trabajo perfecto había logrado todo lo que deseaba, nadie lo podía arruinar... Oh si claro, salvo el maldito de mi jefe.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Este no es mi fanfic, es de una amiga que le dio flojera hacerse una cuenta de FF…

**Título: **Seiyū

**Autor:** Riren22

**Pareja:** Ereri

**Género:** Lime, AU. En un futuro posible Lemon jeje

**Resumen:** A mis 28 años y con mi trabajo perfecto había logrado todo lo que deseaba, nadie lo podía arruinar... Oh si claro, salvo el maldito de mi jefe.

**Capítulo 1**

_ ¿Yaoi?

_ Así es, Levi. Tu próximo personaje a interpretar será de un anime yaoi -Intenté encontrar la más mínima duda en el rostro de la persona sentada delante de mí, pero no sucedió, mantenía su rostro serio, observándome.

_ Estás diciendo que yo... Levi... ¿voy a interpretar un rol yaoi?

Un tic nervioso apareció en mi labio superior.

_ Sí. Y tu primera lectura de guion se llevara a cabo en -revisó su reloj de mano - una hora, así que ve a almorzar y regresas.

Me quedé solo en la oficina asimilando la nueva noticia... Era una venganza, una maldita venganza. Erwin se aprovechaba de su puesto para obligarme a realizar esto, un acto bajo de su parte, aunque claro yo le había programado una cita a ciegas con otro hombre, pero qué podía hacer si mi amigo (sí, lo seguía siendo después de esto) se negaba a confesarme su orientación sexual, cosa que había descubierto hacia mucho tiempo atrás... En fin, era un seiyuu respetable y con rols serios de género shonen, ¿cómo iba a interpretar a un homosexual? Bueno, nunca he visto un anime yaoi en mi vida pero sé de qué va el rollo... brillo brillo amor y sexo. Ahora que lo pensaba: ¿cómo iba a interpretar una escena sexual?

Tal vez Erwin sólo me había dado un papel de extra de un capitulo y yo estaba aquí perdiendo la cabeza, tenía que tener fe en mi "amigo".

Esperé a la hora acordada con Erwin y me encaminé en la dirección dada por el quien supuestamente se encontraba allí esperándome como mi representante.

Suspiré antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar sin tener idea de qué esperar (aparte de un montón de personas sentadas en una mesa claro) para mi sorpresa el salón se encontraba vacío. Observé el reloj y era la hora acordada. Tal vez, la broma de Erwin llegaba hasta aquí y yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Suspiré soltando toda la tensión que había acumulado y me volteé con toda la intención de huir para masacrar a Erwin con mis propias manos, bueno me lo merecía por haberle gastado aquella broma. Tal vez solo lo dejaría pasar. Sonreí y al abrir los ojos me encontré con otro par de enormes pupilas verdes observándome con curiosidad.

_ ¿Eres parte del elenco de Royalty Issues? - Al escuchar las palabras del chico mi momento de felicidad se hizo añicos tras mi espalda - Yo también soy parte del proyecto, un gusto trabajar con usted - hizo una reverencia.

Le observé sin soltar una palabra... Oh maldición, no se trataba de una broma y los últimos pedazos se hicieron añicos a mis pies al observar al grupo de personas que venían charlando, incluyendo a Erwin quien al verme sonrió burlándose de mi persona.

_ Levi, así que ya conociste a Eren Jeager - Erwin puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico - Espero tengan una buena relación de ahora en adelante. Yo tengo que retirarme, ya saben cosas de trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde Levi.

Y sin más se marchó dejándome con miles de maldiciones que morían en mi garganta. ¡Yo que solo le hice una broma por su bien!

Entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en una mesa única del salón cada persona con un guion en mano y los tomos del manga frente a cada asiento... la sola portada del primer tomo revolvió mi estómago y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda... mostraba una especie de príncipe de tez morena y toda la parafernalia abrazando a un muchacho aparentemente normal de enormes ojos y tez pálida.

_ A diferencia de nuestro compañero Levi que acaba de enterarse de que participaría en este proyecto - Todos me observaron lo cual incrementó mi aura asesina - Ya deben haber leído el manga y sabes que papeles van a interpretar.

Todos asintieron, incluso estaba el rubiolas de Armin Arlert (Aclarando que fue la otra parte de la broma de la cita a ciegas) eso era lo que me faltaba.

_ Levi - llamó mi atención el que parecía ser el director del proyecto - Tú tienes el papel de Jin, así que tu pareja será Eren Jeager, quien interpretara a Kai, teniendo los dos personajes principales.

Volví a observar aquella caratula rezándole a todas las cosas que se encontraban allá arriba en las cuales no creía (y esperaba volverme creyente después de esto) que por favor no me tocase el maldito uke. Abrí el tomo para observar la presentación de personajes y confirmar para mi desgracia que sí, Jin era el maldito uke. Maldije por lo bajo a Erwin entiendo el porqué de su huida.

Luego de unos breves aplausos abrimos nuestros guiones, suspiré con alivio al darme cuenta de que en el primer ni segundo capítulo había situaciones sexuales... pero en el tercero... Oh Zeus, ¿eso era una violación?

_ Eres muy serio - susurró Eren cerca de mí al terminar las lecturas - Bueno eso ya lo sabía, espero nos llevemos bien - extendió su mano en mi dirección y sonrió... mi mal humor estaba a punto de explotar pero no quería desquitarme con ese chico, quería acumularlo todo y escupirle en la cara a Erwin.

_ Bien - estreché su mano por un segundo - Si me disculpas tengo que encargarme de un asunto.

Sin más me levanté con los tomos y guion en brazos, haciendo una reverencia de despedida abandoné el salón y hui. Sí, hui de aquel lugar en dirección a cierta oficina donde se encontraba cierto rubio el cual se iba a quedar sin hijos muy pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** :'D muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Sobre las preguntas.

YukoSama: No existe tal manga, esa historia es otro fanfic de Riren22 pero de otra pareja fuera de SNK. Y sobre la actualización, será cada que me den un nuevo capítulo, hasta ahora van cuatro, así que cuando Riren22 me dé el capítulo 5 publicaré el 3. No sabría decir cada cuantos días :c

**Capítulo 2**

**Caipiblack's**

_ Levi ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El mocoso (como había acostumbrado a llamarlo durante la noche), se encontraba en la sala de grabación temprano... de hecho, había llegado en segundo lugar. Me observó con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad a los cuales respondí con una mirada fría y esquiva.

_ Si...

No había dormido la noche anterior ya que me había quedado viendo ese endemoniado anime y leyendo el manga, la primera escena sexual era una violación... ¡Una jodida violación!

_ ¿Estás cómodo con esto? Es tu primer yaoi ¿no? El set estaba bastante sorprendido al enterarse de que participarías y más interpretando ese papel – Sonrió – El antiguo seiyuu se tuvo que retirar por problemas de salud con un día de antelación a la grabación, por suerte el director se encontró con el señor Erwin y dijo que te preguntaría, mas nadie pensaba que aceptarías.  
>_ Hablas demasiado – Su explicación sólo logro que aumentara mi mal humor.<br>_ Es un mal hábito, de todas formas es un honor trabajar con usted. Ha interpretado a la mayoría de mis personajes favoritos.

En lugar de responderle me senté en una esquina del salón, durante la noche me había terminado de resignar y ahora solo aceptaba mi cruel destino... después de todo era una forma de aprender cosas nuevas (aunque no era algo precisamente que me entusiasmara). Terminaría con esto y seguiría con los animes a los que estaba acostumbrado.  
>Suspiré y me reproché mentalmente por dejarme llevar tanto y sufrir en vano. Jooo... y pensar en que no había dormido la noche anterior, estaba cansado aunque no lo demostrase. Siempre he sido una persona cerrada y nunca comparto sentimientos con los demás, Erwin aprendió a aceptar mi falta de comunicación aunque en un principio le molestase diciendo que un seiyuu no podía ser cerrado y no demostrar emociones... hasta que me observó trabajando y dejó de molestarme.<p>

_ ¿Estás nervioso? – El rostro de Eren apareció de la nada frente a mí y contuve el impulso de golpearlo... me había sorprendido – Lo siento, no me gusta el silencio y parece que llegamos muy temprano.

Suspiré.

_ Ya que vamos a estar en esto un tiempo puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, a ver si me acostumbro a tu voz.  
>_¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? – Reclinó su cuerpo en la silla para observarme, era extraño, generalmente las personas desviaban la mirada apenas la devolvía – Mi voz no es extraña.<br>_ Es chillona.

Antes de escuchar su reproche la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas más. Para este episodio solo estaríamos grabando Eren un tal Jean y yo, ya que no se necesitaba la participación de los demás hasta el segundo episodio. Observé un momento a Eren quien se encontraba realizando ejercicios de vocalización junto con el otro seiyuu, se veían relajados y confiados como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, por supuesto estaban en su elemento... al menos Eren, ya que del otro no conocía nada.

_ Levi, nos gustaría que la primera escena este bastante cargada de sentimientos, ya sabes, como a Jin lo separan de su familia.

Desvié mi vista hacia el director y asentí para luego releer el guion.

_ Eren ¿puedes venir un momento?  
>_ Dime Mike – así que ese era el nombre del director.<br>_ Quiero que ayudes a Levi a practicar con su guion – Le observé con una ceja en alto ¿Acaso dudaba de mi trabajo? – No me miren así, me refiero a ya sabes... esas escenas, Eren trabajó varias veces interpretando papeles de Ukes y como es tu primera vez en esto pues pienso que tal vez necesites ayuda ya que en el tercer capítulo...  
>_ Ya entendí – levanté una mano para que guardase silencio a lo que él solo se retiró sonriendo.<br>_ Lo siento, seguro solo intenta incomodarte, siempre es así al principio. Oh cierto ¿Necesitas ayuda en ese punto? No tengo problemas en ensayar contigo, sé que causa vergüenza en un principio.  
>_ No - ¿pretendía que me humillase delante de él? Volvía a tener ganas de golpearlo al verle sonreír - ¿Qué?<br>_ Nunca ¿Has estado en una posición sumisa?  
>_ No sé... dime tú ¿no que has escuchado la mayoría de mis trabajos?<br>_ No me refería a un ámbito laboral.

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de mi labio superior, cosa que notó el mocoso ya que se tensó un poco y corrió ante el llamado de Mike... era el momento de comenzar. A pesar de no tener muchos problemas en la grabación tuve al director la mayoría del tiempo encima de mí en las escenas emotivas ya que supuestamente no era lo suficiente sentimental... mis cojones, sólo quería molestarme, Eren decía que era normal en el director, ése hombre se comportaba así con todos.. Yo sabía cómo hacer mi trabajo y no necesitaba a nadie encima que me diese ordenes, cosa que demostré en la escena del asalto de Kai, no había demostrado ningún error y expresé bien las emociones... pero éste anime era de lo peor, aparte del yaoi era incestuoso. Observé la pantalla que reflejaba el capítulo ya que Eren había cometido un error y volvía a grabar la escena en la cual Kai le confesaba a Jin que su padre era un desertor y ellos eran primos, vaya dramón era esta historia.

Lancé un suspiro de cansancio y me removí en el asiento, al fin se había terminado la primera grabación aunque nos había llevado unas cuantas horas y ahora era de noche, así que lo único que deseaba era estar en mi departamento para tomar una larga ducha y descansar, además de que tenía que terminar el endemoniado anime para acostumbrarme lo más pronto posible.

_ ¡Muy bien, gracias por su trabajo! – Todos soltaron suspiros de alivio – y ya que finalizó la primera grabación deberíamos celebrar ¿no?

Mierda, era el momento de escapar y ya que todos estaban distraídos con la idea me encaminé lentamente hacia la salida.

_ Además hay que darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante en la comunidad yaoi – Me quedé inmóvil con la mano en el pomo de la puerta a un segundo de mi libertad, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí – Levi ¿acaso pretendías abandonarnos tan pronto?  
>_ Sí, tengo que reunirme con Erwin para discutir unos asuntos...<br>_ No seas aguafiestas – Mike pasó un brazo por mis hombros – Eso puede esperar para mañana, hoy estas con nosotros.  
>_ Tengo que hablar con Erwin, enserio - ¿Hablar? Tenía que hacer que se tragase su aparato reproductor.<br>_ Erwin y yo somos viejos amigos... si hablo con él te perdonará. ¡Vámonos! – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida arrastrándome, el maldito mastodonte tenía mucha fuerza.  
>_ Ese no es el problema... más bien lo tengo que perdonar yo a él - Suspiré ante mi derrota, ya podría vengarme mañana. Desvié el rostro y observé a Eren conversar tranquilamente con Jean – ¿No deberías de preocuparte por el hecho de que ése chico sea menor de edad?<br>_ ¿Eren? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Aparenta más edad de la que tiene, siempre lo dejan entrar en todos lados.

Era cierto, nunca me había detenido a observar al muchacho con atención, era más alto que el promedio y a pesar de tener rasgos femeninos. Mike tenia razón, aparentaba mayoría de edad además de que su piel morena marcaba más las sombras haciendo sus rasgos un poco más fuertes, lo único que le hacía justicia a su edad eran sus enormes ojos verdes, sin duda tendría muchas niñas atrás de él.

Nos tomó alrededor de una cuadras llegar al destino planeado por Mike y que al parecer todos conocían perfectamente ya que se dirigían sin preguntar ni nada. El lugar en si no era ni por asomo mi estilo, tenía una pista de baile grande al igual que su barra pero el ambiente en si no me agradaba, la música era demasiado fuerte y las luces neón me dejaron ciego apenas entré, al menos el lugar se dividía mediante escaleras dejando al fondo un espacio de mesas de descanso y reunión.  
>Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda rodeada por sillas individuales. Mike me obligó a sentarme a su lado por lo que acabé en el medio con el mocoso a mi derecha... y yo que pensaba en escaparme a la primera oportunidad. Una camarera no tardó en aparecer con unas cuantas cartas, no tenía ganas ni ánimos para beber así que simplemente la ignoré.<p>

_ ¡Caipiblackas para todos! – Una extraña mujer se acercó a la mesa y se lanzó al regazo de Mike - ¡¿Dónde está el nuevo?!  
>_ Cálmate Hanji, siempre estás hiperactiva y él es Levi – Mike me señaló y la mujer de anteojos me quedó observando un segundo para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.<br>_ ¡Pero si es un pequeñín! – Estiró la mano hacia mí la cual ignoré - ¿Qué edad tienes Levi?  
>_ 28 – parpadeó varias veces sin apartar la mano.<br>_ ¡Pero si eres mayor que yo! ¡Mike! ¡Es mayor que yo! Y no me lo dijiste – Sujetó al nombrado y lo agitó un poco – Lo siento, mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y también estoy en el reparto.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con siete vasos de color azul y negro, supongo las bebidas que ordenó la mujer loca (No nos llevaríamos bien... estaba seguro). Observé con desagrado el vaso frente a mí.

_ A pesar de ser una persona explosiva es una buena persona – Eren llamó mi atención posando una mano sobre mi hombro – Además su familia es la dueña del bar.  
>_ Ya, así que por eso vienen a este lugar – le di un sorbo a mi bebida y sentí que me quemaba la garganta ¿Qué mierda era esto? – Tsk.<br>_Es vodka limón y azúcar. Fuerte ¿no? – Sonrió y dio un trago a su vaso – Es difícil de acostumbrarse.  
>_ Pues para ti es fácil ¿Qué edad tienes? – Oh vamos... no le iba a decir que estaba de acosador la noche pasada.<br>_ 18 – Sonrió... estúpido niño bonito – Sólo me llevas 10 años, no vayas a armar un drama.  
>_ Cada quien hace lo que quiere – Volví a tomar un trago, esta vez al menos me pareció más dulce.<br>_ ¿Por qué decidiste ser seiyuu? – su informalidad me estaba molestando un poco.  
>_ Porque me gusta.<br>_ Pues yo me dediqué a esto porque me gusta interpretar las emociones... además claro de que me gusta el anime – Le quedé observando – Le cuento esto para entrar en confianza... digo debe estar pensando que nunca me pregunto esto.  
>_ ¿Te ponen nervioso cuando te miran?<br>_ Tu mirada es fuerte.  
>_ ¡Levi! ¡Vamos a realizar fondo! Ya que somos 6 personas competiremos por parejas... por supuesto Eren queda afuera.<p>

Maldije por lo bajo, bueno podía tomarme este vaso y ya así que acepté y al tener resistencia al alcohol no me importaba tomarme ese vaso porque no creía que me hiciese efecto, me prepare junto con Mike quien sonriendo contó hasta tres... sentía como si tiraran acido a mi estómago pero lo aguanté y de hecho le gané al director quien admitió su derrota palmeando mi espalda... había mucho contacto físico en este grupo.

_ ¡Seis caipis más! – Gritó Hanji desde su asiento.

Si volvía a tomar esa cosa me iba a quemar el estómago.

_ ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso? Yo prefiero tomarlo lentamente ya que tiene un efecto tardío pero repentino – Observé el vaso de Eren que al parecer no había vuelto a probarlo – La primera vez me tuvieron que cargar a casa.  
>_ No tengo mala resistencia al alcohol.<br>_ No es cuestión de eso, es que un segundo vaso ya es la muerte.

En ese momento colocaron otro vaso repleto frente a mí y maldición... si algo le ganaba a mi amargura eso era mi orgullo y no iba a permitir que un niño me indicase cómo beber o cuál iba a ser mi tolerancia al alcohol, podría con este y dos más. Claro eso era lo que pensaba y aun de cabeza dura creía mientras terminaba mi segundo vaso, me levanté para ir al baño y al momento de pararme sentí como si tomaran mi cabeza y la agitaran fuertemente dejando mi cerebro dando vueltas y viendo arcoíris, tomé mi celular y lo guardé en mi bolsillo por si llegaba a olvidarlo más tarde.  
>El camino hasta el baño fue un problema, tenía que atravesar la pista de baile repleta de gente y con el paso del tiempo me sentía más mareado y abrumado, estúpida gente que no tenía nada que hacer un miércoles por la noche... bueno, no podía decir nada tampoco. Esperando que mi puntería hubiera sido buena abandone el baño aún más mareado y asqueado.<p>

_ ¡Levi! – Alguien tomó mi brazo y tiró de el volteándome, tuve que enfocar mi vista para reconocer al mocoso - ¿Estás bien? Te levantaste sin decir nada, no pensé en seguirte pero caminabas un poco mal.  
>_ Estoy bien – tiré de mi brazo para soltarme<br>_ Eso es lo que dicen los borrachos – Volvió a tomar mi brazo y caminó tirando de mí, fruncí el ceño en disgusto – allá todos están borrachos, creo que es hora de irnos antes de que les dé por tomar más cosas.

No respondí, ya que me sentía como si fuera un niño regañado y enviado a su habitación... que comparación tan extraña, no debí tomarme dos de esas cosas. Eren me dejó en mi asiento y me dijo algo como que iba a acompañar al tal Jean a tomar un taxi y mandarlo a casa y bueno yo... yo me quedé observando la mesa como por media hora supongo, o tal vez fue un minuto, no estaba seguro.  
>En algún momento de mi intensa conexión con la mesa alguien (no estaba seguro de quien) presionó un vaso de vidrio contra mi boca y en mi borrachera no hice más que aceptar el líquido con gusto ¿Eso era tequila?<p>

_ Basta Levi, es hora de ir a casa – Eren llegó en el momento en el que terminaba un submarino en competencia con la mujer loca - ¿cuál es la dirección de tu residencia?

Le observé seriamente intentando recordar donde vivía.

_... No tengo idea.  
>_ ¿Cómo? – no estaba seguro de su expresión ya que las luces me tenían mareado y ciego.<p>

En ese momento todos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar argumentando que al otro día había trabajo. Trataba de recordar mi dirección mas solo me acordaba de la anterior ya que me había mudado hacia cerca de una semana, vaya coincidencia. Eren preguntaba mi dirección a Mike quien iba siendo arrastrado por Hanji y el resto de los compañeros.

_ Ni modo te quedarás en mi apartamento, aunque está un poco alejado de aquí.  
>_ No...<br>_ No te preocupes vivo solo.

Sin nada más que decir (En realidad no quería abrir la boca porque solo soltaría estupideces). Me dejé llevar por el menor (Oh... vaya espectáculo, como me iba a respetar). Al salir del lugar y sentir el aire fresco me recobré un poco del mareo. Nos subimos a un taxi aunque no logré distinguir la dirección que le otorgó Eren al conductor, trataba de asentar cabeza para eliminar el mareo más quedarme observando por la ventana no ayudó en nada ya que el movimiento del carro y la vista borrosa me revolvió el estómago causándome nauseas, iba a vomitar, tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa ya sentía la garganta amarga y sudaba frío.

_ ¿Estás bien? Estás perdiendo color – Posó una mano en mi frente – No falta mucho en llegar así que por favor no vomites.

Concentrarme en escucharlo ayudaba a eliminar las náuseas así que decidí hablar.

_ Soy seiyuu porque la vida es más tranquila que la de un actor, además me gusta interpretar personajes.  
>_ Es un trabajo interesante.<br>_ Aunque la verdad nunca esperé tener que trabajar en este tipo de anime, nunca – Volteé el rostro en dirección a Eren quien me observaba atentamente – Nunca en mi vida había visto un anime de ese tema, claro que anoche no dormí viendo Junjou Romantica.

El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio de al menos 10 pisos, al bajarme busqué en mis bolsillos mi billetera para pagarle a Eren mas no estaba en ninguno de mis bolsillos... Oh mierda, en esa cartera tenia todos mis documentos, mi vida entera.

_ Junjou también fue mi primer anime – Eren había pagado y el taxi ya se había marchado.  
>_ Perdí mi billetera – sin poder evitarlo y por culpa del alcohol comencé a reírme – Voy a tener que volver a sacar todos los documentos.<br>_ Mañana preguntaremos en el bar – tomó uno de mis brazos para ayudarme a entrar mientras aun reía – Sigue, porque mañana no te reirás tanto.

Entramos a su departamento y me quedé en la sala (más bien me tumbé en uno de los muebles mientras el buscaba un vaso de agua). Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de apaciguar el mareo, esto me pasaba por imbécil no iba a volver a salir con esa gente. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello desordenándolo hacia atrás.

_ Ten, toma agua – tomé el vaso que me ofrecía y lo bebí casi todo en una sentada - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí mientras se sentaba frente a mí y un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, iba a comenzar a decir estupideces si él no hablaba, era un maldito defecto que tenía que se incrementaba si tenía alcohol corriendo por mi sistema.

_ Yo no puedo actuar como ese Misaki – Y empezamos.  
>_ Tu papel no es como el de Misaki, es más tranquilo.<br>_ Sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedo estar gimiendo como una perra en celo – solté una leve carcajada.  
>_ Solo tienes que relajarte y pensar en alguna experiencia pasada.<br>_ Eren, yo nunca he tenido ese tipo de experiencias, me refiero, solo he estado con mujeres y nunca nadie me ha dominado.  
>El suspiró, parecía pensativo.<br>_ ¿Eres homofóbico? – Suspiré, obviamente no lo era, mi mejor amigo era gay y jamás aceptaría el papel de Royalty si así fuese – Creo que deberías de tener más experiencia en esto así te soltarías mas.  
>_ Claro y que me caiga un gay del cielo – Me reí – Erwin es gay pero es mi mejor amigo y eso arruinaría la relación... creo que no debí decir eso, en fin, ya buscaré a alguien.<p>

Ebrio, perdido como estaba no había notado la repentina cercanía de Eren quien sujetó mi cabello con una de sus manos obligándome a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Quedé en shock por unos segundos y esperé a que se alejara pero el solo movió su boca insistente sobre la mía, fue en ese momento que intenté alejarlo siendo inútil ya que en mi estado todo me daba vueltas y no podía empujarlo con fuerza o tal vez él era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Sujetó mi cintura y me hizo ponerme el pie... me faltaba el aire y no tenía equilibrio así que me sujeté de sus hombros.

_ ¡Eren! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – aprovechó de introducir uno de sus dedos en mi boca para mantenerla abierta.  
>_ Te enseño.<p>

Iba a morderlo cuando me besó de nuevo solo que esta vez introdujo su lengua en mi boca y volví a quedar sin aire. El maldito mocoso besaba bien y en algún momento había comenzado a corresponderle, era extraño tener a alguien más alto presionando y exigiendo, el aprovechaba que me tenía del cabello para moverme a su antojo mientras yo aún luchaba dentro del beso para dominarlo recibiendo leves gruñidos y tirones de cabello... cosa que comenzaba a gustarme.  
>Una de sus manos se adentró en mi camisa y recorrió mi espalda para sujetar mi cintura y comenzar a caminar hacia... no tenía idea, ese beso no me dejaba pensar, le había cedido el dominio de la situación y el movimiento de su lengua causaba estragos en mi mente, solo le correspondía.<br>En algún momento había caído sobre una cama y Eren se acomodó entre mis piernas haciéndome sentir expuesto, incómodo y caliente... lo que hacía el maldito alcohol. Volvió a sujetar mi cabello tirando mi cabeza a un lado dejando mi cuello expuesto el cual atacó sin pensarlo dos veces, lo recorrió con su lengua hasta llegar a mi oreja la cual mordió y no precisamente con suavidad, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y me tensé, su mano libre recorría mi pecho mientras mordía mi cuello. No sabía qué hacer, si sujetarme de sus brazos y gemir sin pudor (cosa que había comenzado a hacer sin darme cuenta) o detenerlo porque una parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que se estaba saliendo de control la situación y terminaría brutalmente violado... ¡y por un niño! Inevitablemente mis manos se aferraron a su cabello al sentir un mordisco particularmente fuerte sobre mi hombro, lo observé con reproche, eso iba a dejar marca y el solo parecía divertido, maldito. No sabía en qué momento había quedado sin camisa pero sentí como tiraban levemente del metal que adornaba mi pezón izquierdo.

_ Así que te gustan las perforaciones – Humedeció sus labios con la lengua, ese estúpido niño era lindo y yo sentí mis pantalones más apretados – a mí me encantan.  
>_ Eren, basta.<p>

Volvió a tirar del piercing pero esta vez con su boca. Oh Zeus, tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no gemir, sentía su lengua jugando con mi pezón y era casi imposible mantener el control, mas con el alcohol burbujeando en mi cerebro y la cosa magnifica que Eren hacía con sus dientes en mi piel. Un movimiento involuntario de mis caderas causó un roce directo contra las suyas causando un leve gruñido de parte de eren quien volvió a repetir el movimiento... esto tenía que parar.

_ Detente.  
>_ No puedo.<br>_ ¡Para Eren!

En un impulso de pánico junté algo de fuerza en mi mano derecha la cual chocó con fuerza contra su mejilla obligándolo a levantarse apoyado en sus rodillas y dejase en paz mi pecho, el me observaba atónito con una mano en su mejilla mientras yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración aun con el puño apretado, un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro y antes de caer inconsciente vi como el mocoso sonreía.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza me despertó a la mañana siguiente, no tenía idea de qué hora era ni mucho menos donde estaba o por qué rayos no tenía puesta mi pijama. Me senté de golpe (cosa que no agradeció mi cabeza la cual sentía iba a reventar de dolor) Observé la habitación hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron sobre un durmiente Eren sobre la cama, con la sabana tapando hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Quité la sabana para encontrarme solamente en boxers y no era el único.

_ ¿Te despertaste? – Eren se sentó a mi lado tallando sus ojos – Vaya noche ¿no?

Acto seguido dio un casto beso a mis labios mientras se levantaba de la cama para entrar a otra puerta de la habitación, y juré que estuve a punto de caer inconsciente de nuevo. 

**Continuará :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D Riren21 (o 22 :v) se los agradece XD Al final no fue mala idea compartir el fanfic en ésta página.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**¿Trato?**

_ Entonces, no te aprovechaste de mi mientras estaba inconsciente ¿Cierto?  
>_ No...<br>_ Pero sí cuando estaba ebrio.  
>_ ... Pues sí – Di un sorbo a mi taza de café – Piénsalo de éste modo Levi, tú y yo no tenemos relación alguna de por medio, podemos hacer éstas cosas naturalmente y sería tu práctica para el anime.<br>_ Eren... – Azoté la taza contra la mesa – ¿Acaso crees que voy a aceptar eso? Además me estás pareciendo sospechoso ¿Te gusto?  
>_ Pues físicamente sí me atrae, estoy siendo sincero, no tiene por qué matarme con la mirada – Presioné con mis dedos entre las cejas en un intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza.<p>

Era cierto que aquella situación me la había buscado yo mismo, más nunca pensé que iba a ser atacado el primer día de trabajo y menos por un mocoso, digo, si necesitaba un seme que fuera Mike ¿No? Reprimí el impulso de golpearme a mí mismo.

_ No me gustan los hombres.  
>_ Eso no parecía anoche.<br>_ Mira, tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando y no me voy a calar tus insolencias.  
>_ Sólo digo la verdad ¿Quieres una pastilla?<p>

Se levantó sin más dejándome con las palabras en la boca, pero era verdad, necesitaba una puta pastilla o iba a morir. Revisé mi reloj de muñeca el cual marcaba las 2:48 pm, di un suspiro y volví a tomar la taza de café.

_ No eres alérgico al ibuprofeno ¿cierto? – Recibí el vaso de agua y la pastilla que extendió hacia mí.  
>_ No – Él sujetó su taza de café y dio un sorbo – Estás muy tranquilo con ésta situación ¿No?<br>_ No me incomoda, además solo nos besamos – Sonrió – Ah, me gusta tu piercing, no pensé que fuera ése tipo de personas.  
>_ No soy ése tipo de persona, todos somos diferentes.<br>_ Aun no respondes a mi propuesta, Levi – Insolente.  
>_ Mejor te buscas otra persona para calmar tus hormonas, mi respuesta es no.<br>_ ¿Por qué no?  
>_ Eres un hombre, es repugnante – Bueno ese no era el caso en cuestión mas no quería relacionarme con alguien en esas cosas, menos alguien diez años menor, aunque me serviría de experiencia para el trabajo y no conocía a Eren de nada por lo que no había relación de por medio... pero – Eres diez años menor.<br>_ Y treinta en experiencia, puedo ayudarte.

Suspiré, era cierto que tenía que trabajar en ello más él era un puberto que se podía confundir fácilmente y lo menos que quería era una relación incomoda en el trabajo, podía encontrar a otra persona fuera del trabajo con la cual practicar... bueno que tampoco iba a llegar delante de un hombre y ofrecérmele en bandeja de plata... maldición Erwin y sus estúpidas ideas me iban a envejecer antes de tiempo.

_ Esto no va a resultar bien – Pasé una mano por mi cabello.  
>_ No pienses que me voy a enamorar de ti, como te dije me atrae tu físico, pero sinceramente no eres mi tipo, puedes estar tranquilo, pero ¿Repugnante? Wow eso enserio me hiere – Fingió tristeza con una mano en el pecho.<br>_ Sólo eres un mocoso.  
>_ Inténtalo una vez más ahora que estás sobrio.<p>

Admitía que decirle repugnante había estado mal pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer ni mucho menos arrepentirme. Le observé por un momento, meditando si aceptar o no... Él había dicho muy seguro que no iba a involucrar sentimientos de por medio y mucho menos lo haría yo (solo para aclarar las cosas). Olvidaría todo lo referente a éste trabajo en el momento en el que terminara y seguiría todo normal... tampoco tenía por qué pensármelo tanto.

_ Está bien, si no me desagrada aceptaré – Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta quedar un paso frente a Eren – Esto no va a interferir con nuestro trabajo y quedará en el olvido a penas termine.  
>_ No esperaba menos.<br>_ Muy bien, bésame.

Él se levantó y se encorvó sujetando mi nuca para juntar nuestros labios mas no ejerció ningún tipo de presión o exigir nada, otra vez el hecho de ser el más bajo me resultaba incómodo ya que el podía manejar el beso a su antojo sujetándome del cabello, claro que tampoco se lo iba a dejar tan fácil por eso cuando el beso subió de tono marqué mi propio ritmo y lo sujeté de la camisa obligándolo a inclinarse un poco más. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo dominar a él pero no estaba en mí el ser sumiso.

_ Solo relájate.

Fruncí el ceño y traté recomponer mi respiración (Disimuladamente claro está). Él simplemente volvió a besarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez utilizó su lengua, nunca en mi vida había sentido un beso tan íntimo, era una sensación extraña ya que no era un beso urgido y honestamente nunca había besado así, no era el tipo de persona con paciencia ni nunca había estado en una relación donde se daban ese tipo de trato. Sentía su lengua recorrer mi boca sin dejar espacio alguno en blanco y la forma en la que sus labios se movían sobre los míos comenzaba a causarme estragos, sentía que el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas pero no podía resistir ése tipo de contacto así que nuevamente volví a tomar el control del beso logrando nuevamente la separación por parte de Eren, fruncí el ceño.

_ Levi...  
>_ No me es fácil, nunca he sido el pasivo en estas cosas.<br>_ Supongo que llevará un tiempo pero tienes que aprender a relajarte.

Volvió a sujetarme del cabello y tiró de él acomodando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Ésta vez demandó más en el beso, mordía mis labios, succionaba mi lengua y tiraba de mi cabello acomodando mi cabeza y el ángulo de mi boca a su gusto ¿Cuánta experiencia tenía éste niño para besar de esa forma? ¿Siempre había sido el seme en sus relaciones? ¿Cuántas parejas había tenido? Un mordisco me sacó de mis pensamientos y me topé con el claro reproche de Eren en su mirada, sentí como me hervía la sangre al sentirme ordenado por el mocoso por lo que me alejé de él.  
>Tomé una servilleta de la mesa para limpiar mis labios, acción que causo una clara irritación en Eren ya que frunció el ceño, no era que sentía asco hacia él, simplemente odiaba la suciedad y mantener la boca llena de saliva no era una opción.<p>

_ ¿Qué sucede?  
>_ Acepto porque no me resultas desagradable pero no me gusta que me ordenen.<br>_ Fue tu culpa por distraerte – Apreté el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos, el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aumentar... el ibuprofeno aun no hacía efecto.  
>_ Ya es hora de irme, necesito bañarme, cambiarme y pensar en ésta tontería con tranquilidad.<br>_ Hay que volver al bar – Él suspiró – Olvidaste tu cartera, vamos, yo te llevo.  
>_ Maldición – mi constante mal humor hacía acto de presencia lo cual pareció disgustar a Eren - ¿Cómo que me llevas?<br>_ Ah sí, tengo carro pero no me gusta mucho usarlo.

Sujetó un suéter acomodándolo en su hombro izquierdo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del apartamento con llaves en mano, el mocoso parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, tal vez era egocéntrico... además ¿Cómo es que con 18 años vivía en un departamento solo y tenía carro? ¿Su familia? ¿Acaso era como esas historias shoujo's donde era el hijo ilegitimo de un hombre rico fuera del matrimonio y su madre murió durante el invierno por falta de medicina y abrigo y ahora el padre se hacía cargo repentinamente? O sus padres murieron trágicamente cuando tenía 5 años... Levi... juntar cafeína e ibuprofeno no era bueno.

Poseía un spark negro de dos puertas, bastante cómodo. Si en un principio estaba nervioso por ir en un carro con un mocoso tras el volante ahora estaba un poco más relajado, manejaba con cautela y respetaba todas las normas de tránsito pero lo gracioso era su rostro serio, además de que fruncía el ceño, sentía un cosquilleo en una mano ya que quería pellizcarle una mejilla o presionar entre sus cejas, era la primera vez que sentía esa necesidad de tocar a alguien espontáneamente por lo que contuve el impulso, no me gustaba el contacto físico excesivo.

_ ¿Estudias? – Aunque también disfrutaba del silencio, sentir a Eren tan tenso me estaba molestando también.  
>_ Si, voy a la universidad – Pareció relajarse un poco al concentrarse en otra cosa – Estudio artes.<br>_ Mmm pues parece que te queda.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al bar por lo que dejamos la conversación de lado y entramos al establecimiento. Eren pregunto directamente a una de las camareras, creía yo era la misma que nos había atendido la noche anterior, hizo un gesto de espera por lo que el castaño volvió a acomodarse a mi lado.

_ Esto es lo que tenemos – La muchacha nos mostró una caja donde se encontraban varios objetos y efectivamente allí estaba mi cartera.  
>_ Gracias Riko – Agradeció Eren con una sonrisa – Nos vemos luego.<p>

Guardé mi cartera en uno de mis bolsillos y revisé mi celular (aparato que había olvidado completamente). Al encenderlo inmediatamente marcó en la pantalla unas siete llamadas perdidas de Erwin, maldije por lo bajo, había olvidado completamente el avisarle que iba a faltar a la reunión del día anterior, marqué su número y contestó al cuarto tono.

_ Levi ¿Por qué no contestabas?  
>_ Quedé atrapado en una reunión de celebración, ven a mi departamento en la noche – Recibí su afirmativa y colgué el teléfono.<br>_ ¿Novia? – Observé a Eren con una ceja en alto.  
>_ No - ¿Creía que iba a aceptar su propuesta teniendo pareja? – No estoy en una relación en estos momentos.<p>

¿Tendría pareja él? No, no creía que se metiera en ese tipo de situaciones teniendo una persona que le gustase ¿cierto? Me valía verga qué tipo de relaciones podía tener pero no me quería ver envuelto en situaciones incomodas por su culpa.  
>Entramos de nueva cuenta al auto y tenía toda la intención de interrogarlo pero me detuve al darme cuenta de mi error, ya tenía mi cartera, podía pagar un taxi de regreso a mi casa por lo que me apresuré a bajar de nuevo bajo la interrogante mirada de Eren.<p>

_ ¿Qué sucede?  
>_ Pienso tomar un taxi para volver a mi casa – Marqué a la línea de taxis desde mi celular,<br>_ ¿Recordaste la dirección? – El tono de burla era más que obvio... me lo había ganado yo solito.  
>_ Sí.<br>_ Yo te llevo – Volví a marcar el numero – No tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

Observé el celular por un segundo y suspiré, maldita ciudad y su maldito tráfico... necesitaba un baño, podía sentir el olor a alcohol y me reproché a mí mismo por mi estupidez de la noche anterior... sinceramente no era yo mismo ni cuando bebía, ni cuando casi me acostaba con el mocoso, ni cuando volví a entrar al auto.

Le indiqué a Eren la dirección mientras sentía como el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo pudiendo concentrarme más en la situación en la que me encontraba, ya había aceptado todo aquello, más aun no me dejaba de parecer ridículo... Yo, un hombre de 28 años, independiente con trabajo estable y totalmente cuerdo (creía yo) había sido sometido ante ésta estúpida situación.

Sabía que podía actuar bien y realizar de maravillas mi trabajo pero llegar a aceptar semejante trato el primer día y con un niño de 18 años me hacía sentir estúpido y ¿manejable? No sabía cómo decirlo. Observé a Eren de reojo quien volvía a tener esa expresión seria, de verdad no podía negar que era de muy buen ver y no me sentía incómodo con su presencia... y por lo visto tampoco con que me tocase... sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo al recordar cuando tiró de mi piercing con su boca e inconscientemente llevé una mano a mi pecho.

_ Ya llegamos – Desvié mi mano con rapidez para soltar el cinturón de seguridad ¿En qué mierda pensaba?  
>_ Muy bien.<br>_ Por cierto – Le observé antes de abandonar el auto – Vamos a tomarnos un café mañana.  
>_ No tengo tiempo para eso.<br>_ ¿Y cómo haremos con tus clases? – Cierto.  
>_ Ya sabes donde vivo, ven mañana a las tres de la tarde.<br>_ ¿Tan rápido me invitas a tu departamento? – Llevo una mano a su boca con fingida indignación y burla - ¿Tan fácil me crees?  
>_ Imbécil.<p>

Cerré la puerta del carro y entré al edificio con la única idea en mente de recibir mi merecido baño y caer muerto hasta el día siguiente... claro, mas recordé el insignificante detalle de que había olvidado mi auto en el edificio de la grabación.

"Más imbécil y no nacía" Pensé en mi contra al momento de subirme en mi auto (Había tomado un taxi para buscarlo luego de una ducha). Manejaba en dirección hacia la oficina de Erwin, ya que estaba fuera me evitaría su visita de mas tarde y aun no era su hora habitual de salida. Estacioné el auto al lado del suyo (Además de ser el único del lugar... ese hombre amaba demasiado su trabajo). Subí al cuarto piso donde seguramente se encontraba el rubio, ya era hora de saldar cuentas y pensé en ser un poco dramático (En realidad solo tiré la puerta con frustración y así no le sacaba los dientes a él luego) mas no me esperaba encontrarme con dos rubios en la habitación y mucho menos devorándose la boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Contuve la respiración y observé cómo Armin se alejaba de Erwin con una mano sobre la boca, por su parte Erwin solo se limitó a observarme y medio sonreír.

_ Pensé que nos veríamos en tu casa más tarde - ¿Acaso intentaba disimular la situación? El muy maldito se había hecho novio del rubiolas y aun así me había mandado un jodido anime yaoi... oh si, le iba a tumbar los dientes.  
>_ Eres un hijo de puta – Cuando me enojaba no me controlaba así que lo siento – Te consigo novia y tú ¿me pagas haciéndome trabajar en un género que no me gusta? ¡¿Por qué no pensaste en un hentai!?<br>_ El yaoi tiene Hentai.  
>_ ¡Y una mierda! ¡Si casi salgo violado en el primer día y es tu culpa!<br>_ ¿Violado?  
>_ ¡El Jeager me metió la lengua hasta la garganta y acabé tirado en su cama! ¡Sabes que odio ese tipo de situaciones!<br>_ Y... ¿Te desagradó?  
>_ ¡Lo peor es que me gusto!<br>_ ¡Oh...!

Mierda.

Mierda, la había cagado, se suponía que le sacaría la madre a pasear y terminé humillado yo... había hablo de mas como siempre que me enojaba, no me importaba con Erwin pero caí de nuevo en cuenta de la presencia de Armin quien me observaba anonadado ya que Erwin era la parte divertida del paquete.

_ Una palabra de esto a alguien y me importaría un bledo el hecho de que seas la novia de mi jefe – Dije sin siquiera observarlo.  
>_ Armin – Erwin llamó su atención – Espérame afuera.<br>_ Sí… sí... Adiós.

Esperé a que la puerta sonara tras mi espalda y tomé asiento frente al escritorio calmado de nueva cuenta más me molestaba la sonrisa del estúpido rubio.

_ Levi, no te mandé a grabar ese anime por la cita con Armin, cosa que te agradezco la verdad, sino porque me dio la gana y ya – Fruncí el ceño (aún más si se podía) – aja ¿Y cómo está eso de Jeager?  
>_ ¡Tsk! – volteé el rostro hacia la pared de brazos cruzados – Es solo practica para el trabajo, para el papel de uke.<br>_ Mmm... ¿Y mi amigo Levi se deja meter mano de un niño 10 años menor? – Se estaba divirtiendo mucho el imbécil.  
>_ Me las voy a cobrar Erwin – Azoté la mesa con una mano al ponerme en pie – ni una palabra de esto a nadie.<p>

No tenía por qué decirlo ya que podía confiar en él, por algo teníamos tanto tiempo en amistad. Aunque no perdía el mal humor no iba a volver a perder los papeles y explotar de nuevo muy pocas veces me sucedía (como hoy), y en vez de apoyar a Erwin en su relación terminé desquitándome con él, claro que él también se lo había buscado completamente y se lo merecía.  
>Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos y mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, él sonrió, conociendo el estado de guerra en el que se encontraba mi mente, nos conocíamos muy bien.<p>

_ ¿Vamos a almorzar mañana?  
>_ Mis cojones, ya me largo no hagas esperar a tu novia.<br>_ Novio.  
>_ ¿No es muy pequeño para ti? – Levantó una ceja en burla sabía que haría una broma sobre Eren por lo que hablé primero – Lo vas a destrozar.<br>_ ¿Hablas de tu resultado con Eren? – Sabía que iba a tener al rubio encima de mí molestándome con el tema (Yo y mi bocota)  
>_ No voy a tener sexo con Eren y además ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sería el sumiso?<br>_ Pues, es la materia que te está enseñando ¿No?  
>_ Vete al diablo y ojala te arresten por pedofilia, esa nena debe ser menor que Eren.<p>

Al salir de la oficina me encontré de frente a Armin quien al verme se puso nervioso observando a todos lados. ¿Cómo fue que le conseguí una cita con Erwin? Pobre niño y era mi culpa, nunca pensé que enserio llegasen a salir.

_ Si te parten en dos también es mi culpa – Ahí vamos, nunca controlo mi lengua.  
>_ ¿Eh? – Se sonrojó al captar el sentido de mis palabras... nena – P...pero si el que me recomendó la cita fue Marco.<br>_ Sí, pero el que puso la otra parte fui yo.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular en el bolsillo y lo revisé rápidamente, era un mensaje de... ¿Eren? ¿Cómo tenía su número registrado?

"_Me tome la libertad de registrar nuestros números en los celulares mientras estabas inconsciente, nos vemos mañana, bye bye."_

Sentí como un tic nervioso se apoderaba de mi labio superior.

Maldición.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por mi parte lo sentí lento :v pero ya qué, pronto se vendrá lo bueno :Q<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y seguir ésta historia :') La autora se los agradece.

***Dominatrix:** es una mujer que adopta el papel dominante en prácticas sexuales de bondage, disciplina, dominación y sumisión o sadomasoquismo.

**Capítulo 4**

Me desperté sobresaltado y observé el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche el cual marcaba las 2:14 pm, suspiré y removí las sabanas para sentarme en la orilla de la cama, apretando mis ojos con las palmas de las manos... me sentía aturdido, hacia años que no despertaba tan tarde. Maldije por lo bajo y me metí a la ducha, no sabía si el mocoso era puntual pero por mi parte era completamente estricto en puntualidad.

¿Qué se supone que haría con el mocoso? (Sé lo que haría con el mocoso, eviten comentarios) Pero... ¿Solo iríamos a ese tema? Esto era demasiado extraño ¿tendríamos que hablar sobre algo? Bueno, suponía que no toda la enseñanza sería práctica... aunque... ¿Nos íbamos a poner a gemir como idiotas? Enseñarme a ser sumiso... no pude evitar reírme ante lo estúpido que sonaba, bueno quien sabe y luego salía con una dominatrix capaz y me quedaba gustando. Me preparé una taza de café y me tumbé al sofá esperando la llegada de Eren, no tenía ánimos para comer y mucho menos cocinar.

Esperaba que la cafeína eliminara mi mal humor o por lo menos lo calmara ya que generalmente ése era mi estado de ánimo, aun mas si había pasado una mala noche pensando estupideces y levantándome a estas horas, me sentía pesado, tenso y estúpido (mas de lo normal) como cuando dormía por las tardes... realmente lo odiaba. Observé el reloj de la sala y suspiré, mascaban las 3:05 el mocoso no cumpliría con su palabra, bueno, no es como que no me lo esperaba. Tomé mi celular cuando comenzó a sonar en ése momento, efectivamente era Eren, seguro con alguna excusa y yo aquí esperándolo.

_ Habla.  
>_ Buenas tardes para usted también.<br>_ ¿Qué excusa tienes para darme?  
>_ Vaya, que dulce que eres, mas bien me estoy preguntando en que piso vives porque tengo al menos 10 minutos aquí abajo y no te has decidido a asomarte por algún balcón, Julieta.<br>_ Serás idiota, tienes que llamar desde un principio. Ya voy a abrirte.

Él estaba esperando recostado en el carro cruzado de brazos más sonrió y caminó en mi dirección al verme en la entrada del edificio. Subimos sin decir palabra alguna.

_ Puedes acomodar tu bolso tras la puerta y sentarte donde quieras – Le ordené - ¿Café o agua? Refrescos no tengo ni jugos.  
>_ Estoy bien, gracias – Comenzó a buscar en su bolso y sacó un manojo de hojas antes de guindarlo tras la puerta – tienes tu guion ¿Cierto?<br>_ ¿Eh?  
>_ Para practicar el guion, el tipo de emociones y todo eso, vamos a recrear las escenas ya que es una buena forma de práctica, es mas fácil entrar en sintonía con el personaje de esta forma.<p>

Oh bueno... tenía un buen punto el niño, tomé mi taza de café y busqué el guion en mi habitación. Tomé asiento frente a él en la sala y revisé un poco el segundo capítulo... y claro comenzaba con besos y metederas de mano. Ya no sabía qué pensar sobre esa mangaka ¿Todos los yaois eran así? Bueno... en Junjou en el primer capitulo ya le habían metido mano al uke. La primera escena la practicamos una sola vez ya que se trataba de un simple beso era fácil de interpretar... mas la siguiente escena.

_ ¡_Te dije que no me tocaras!_ – Repetí el guion mientras sentía como Eren se pegaba contra mi cuerpo y como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas al sentir su lengua recorrer mi oreja... ¡joder! ¡Esto de recrear el guion era enserio! – _Sé que esto puede ser un juego para usted pero para mi no lo es._

Sentí como Eren se presionaba más contra mí intentando leer mejor el guion que se encontraba sobre la mesa y no pude evitar mirar hacia arriba, mi vista siguió la forma de su cuello. Mandíbula y labios...

_ _No estoy jugando_ – Había algo atrayente en la forma en que sus labios se juntaban y separaban para formar palabras - _¿O acaso no puedo abrazar o tocar a mi prometido?_

En ese momento se separó y volví a sentir mis manos las cuales tenía firmemente apretadas... esto no podía ser peor, me había alterado un poco el mocoso... bueno natural, no me gustaba el contacto físico.

_ Bien, en esta escena entra Hanji y... oh – Me apoyé contra la mesa de brazos cruzados – Parece que no tenemos mas escenas juntos, viene la escena de tu escape y luego el castigo, podemos practicarlo.  
>_ Hagamoslo.<br>_ Y por cierto dices que no puedes actuar de uke pero lo hiciste bien, ése tono de voz y el gemido a lo último te salió perfecto.  
>_ ¡No gemí en ningún momento! – De un segundo a otro mi mano chocó contra su hombro en un leve golpe sin poder evitarlo.<br>_ ¡Vaya! Te gusta golpear ¿Eh? Bueno, no me importa si me golpeas tú.  
>_ Masoquista.<br>_ No soy masoquista, solo por alguna extraña razón me caíste bien a la primera.  
>_ Si no me dices no me entero – Comenté con sarcasmo.<br>_ Fuera de esos contextos pienso que nos llevaremos bien... aun que eres muy gruñón.  
>_ Y tu demasiado sincero – Bueno eso en realidad me agradaba de el – Sigamos practicando.<p>

Era muy útil practicar de esa forma con el en forma de interpretación ademas se podían aportar opiniones y consejos. Nunca había pensado en estudiar de esa forma uno de mis trabajos, generalmente solo leía el guion y según la escena del anime interpretaba la emoción.  
>Eren me confesó que solía practicar de ése modo todos sus papeles ya que así se sentía mas en conexión con ése papel lo que lo ayudaba al momento de grabar, también me contó acerca de sus antiguos trabajos y a diferencia de lo que había pensado (aunque su enfoque estaba en el yaoi) le gustaba interpretar shonen incluso shoujo y otome (solo coincidíamos en el shonen)<p>

Nos encontrábamos charlando en el balcón luego de haber practicado por lo menos unas diez veces cada escena, el mocoso era un exigente de primera, por lo menos se tomaba enserio su trabajo y ese era un punto a su favor.

_ ¿Preparo café? – preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio.  
>_ Ok, encontraras lo que quieras en la cocina.<p>

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde ya que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, me resultaba extraño que Erwin aun no hubiera llamado ya que tenía por costumbre hacerlo desde que tenía su primer teléfono móvil, al principio era una molestia pero terminé acostumbrándome... siempre había pensado que cada vez que te acostumbrabas a algo una parte de ti moría. Me acomodé recostando mi espalda a la barandilla del balcón y observé a Eren en la cocina encendiendo una hornilla, bueno al menos no creía que fuera a tener problemas con él (como con la mayoría de las personas que había trabajado) era extraño para mí congeniar con otra persona tan fácilmente, por eso tener a ése niño dando vueltas por mi departamento tranquilamente... me molestaba un poco, aunque también sentía que me podía acostumbrar, era extrañamente normal o familiar, que sé yo solo me sentía cómodo con él.

_ ¿Cuánta azúcar quieres? – Le indiqué con la mano que una cucharada de azúcar – Bien.

Regresó al balcón y le acepté la taza dándome cuenta de que era lo único que había ingerido en todo el día.

_ ¿Eres hijo único Levi?  
>_ Sí.<br>_ Yo también ¿Buscamos cosas que tengamos en común?  
>_ Involucrarse tanto es peligroso ¿no?<br>_ No lo creo, siempre podemos ser amigos – levanté una ceja ladeando un poco el rostro para observarlo ya que él se encontraba apoyado en el barandal observando al contrario del departamento.  
>_ Quedamos que al terminar con el anime olvidaríamos todo – Di un trago a mi taza de café, volviendo a observar los muebles de la sala.<br>_ Muy estricto para mi gusto, tienes que aprender a dejarte llevar mas – soltó una risa leve y relajada.  
>_ Ya tuve mis años para eso.<br>_ ¿No te gustaría volar? – Pregunta extraña...  
>_ ¿Acaso te drogas mocoso? – el volvió a reír.<br>_ No, solo me hago preguntas estúpidas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado en silencio luego de eso, pero ahora el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y el clima había bajado al menos un grado. Me dispuse a tomar las tazas y llevarlas a la cocina para lavarlas, dejando a Eren en el balcón o al menos eso creí yo si no fue hasta que sentí cómo sujetaba mis manos dejándolas contra el bar de la cocina en una posición parecida a la de la escena del anime.

_ Levi, quiero besarte.

Sujetó mis caderas y me hizo dar media vuelta. Al instante sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro seguido de sus labios contra los míos, a diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez decidí no dar pelea por lo que intentaba controlarme y lo dejaba guiar toda la situación... aunque él volviera a los besos lentos y empalagosos que me molestaban. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello el cual rodeé con mis brazos obligandolo a inclinarse un poco más sobre mí, quería incitarlo a aumentar el ritmo del beso y casi sonrío al lograr mi cometido. Eren era un niño por lo que provocarlo no sería difícil. Difícil sería detenerlo, según mis recuerdos era un terco.  
>Mordí su labio inferior al sentir cómo terminaba de invadir mi espacio personal al introducir una de sus piernas entre las mías, me sentía un poco acorralado y eso me molestó por un segundo mas tampoco podía negar que me gustaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Deslicé mi lengua en el interior de su boca y me estremecí ante un beso que no tenía nada de delicado, su lengua era como el fuego intentando consumir todo a su paso.<br>Otra vez estaba esa sensación de enojo al verme dominado, no podía controlarlo por lo que sin pensarlo lo sujeté por la camisa y lo aparté intentando recuperar la respiración y calmar las emociones.

_ ¿Qué sucede? – Sujetó mi cabello, tirando de el para acomodar mi cabeza y dejar mi cuello expuesto – Me gusta tu piel.  
>_ Espera, Eren – Tensé mis manos sobre sus hombros al sentir cómo recorría desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula con su lengua y luego mordió – Mocoso, no dejes marcas.<br>_ Está bien – Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mis muslos, estuve apunto de golpearlo para que le bajara dos tonos a la situación pero me sujeté de sus hombros ya que me subió al bar de la cocina, el mocoso estaba jugando con su suerte – Relájate.

¿Cómo me iba a relajar si me estaba desabotonando la camisa?

_ El que se tiene que calmar eres tú, Eren – El sonrió.  
>_ Solo quería jugar un rato con tu piercing.<p>

Tomó el pedazo de metal entre sus dedos y le dio un leve tirón... ¿Enserio estaba dejando a este niño hacer lo que quisiera conmigo? ¿En qué te equivocaste Levi? Bueno no podía negar que lo que hacía se sentía bien pero tenía que detenerlo antes de que empeorara.

_ Ya es suficiente – sujeté sus manos manteniendolas alejadas de mi cuerpo – Ya es suficiente por hoy, Eren.  
>_ Está bien, lamento lo de la marca, me dejé llevar.<p>

Sujetó mi camisa volviendo a abotonarla y me bajé del bar para caminar hasta el balcón y cerrar la puerta. Suspiré con enojo frente al espejo al notar la marca roja en mi cuello, tenía que ponerle limites al mocoso ¿Cómo la iba a ocultar? A menos que usara una bufanda que me tapara hasta la boca... en esta época de calor, si claro, bastante bien que se iba a disimular, estúpido mocoso me las iba a cobrar.

No podía negar que sentía una leve atracción por el mocoso, era extraño y no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que me sucedía con un hombre, tampoco es que me estaba considerando gay, hay personas que atraen sin necesidad de nada, suponía también era por lo besos y la metedera de mano o la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron naturalmente cuando me acorraló contra el bar. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para detener el flujo de pensamientos.

_ Levi vamos a cenar juntos – Este niño era un peligro, le gustaba involucrarse demasiado.  
>_ No, tenemos que tener nuestros límites.<br>_ Sigues pensando que me voy a confundir – sonrió – ya he tenido este tipo de relación antes y no sucedió nada, ademas es solo una cena. Hay días en los que no me gusta estar solo.  
>_ Muy bien – Enserio vivía solo ¿huh? Bueno una cena no iba a matar a nadie - ¿Quieres comer aquí o tienes un lugar en especifico?<br>_ Hay un lugar al que quiero ir.

Eren terminó metiéndome en un restaurant de sushi... para lo que me gustaba el pescado crudo, prefería la comida bien hecha y si era posible hasta el punto de casi estar quemada. ¿No pensaban en las bacterias que se encontraban en las cosas crudas y el montón de enfermedades? Por lo visto el mocoso no, ya que se encontraba devorando el pescado crudo como si no hubiera un mañana. Removí los fideos un poco antes de llevarme el primer bocado a la boca, la comida extremadamente caliente tampoco me gustaba, me parecía difícil de comer por lo que siempre esperaba a que se enfriara un poco... claro que con el ramen era una molestia ya que los fideos perdían consistencia (exigente con la comida ¿donde?). La próxima vez escogería yo el lugar... sonreí ante mi desliz mental, no iba a haber una próxima vez.

_ Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. ¿En que pensabas?  
>_ En las mil formas de matarte si vuelves a hablar con la boca llena – se apresuró a tragar.<br>_ Lo siento, es que me sorprendió que sonrieras, yo suelo reírme por cualquier cosa y por lo visto tú no, así que me dio curiosidad por saber.  
>_ Nada fuera de otro mundo. Tú solo sigue comiendo.<p>

Luego de un par de insistencias de parte de Eren y mis rotundas negativas terminamos de comer en aproximadamente media hora (controlador ¿donde?). Pagué la cuenta y cuando nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar... el bendito aparato estaba molestando demasiado.

_ ¿Qué sucede?  
>_ Nada, sabes que solo llamo para molestarte.<br>_ Ya te habías tardado pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo.  
>_ ¿Desde cuando estás ocupado para mí? ¡Oh! Seguro estas con Eren – el imbécil se empezó a reír – ¿Te están dando duro contra el muro?<p>

Le colgué al volver a escuchar cómo había arrancado en risas de nuevo, si que podía ser una molestia cuando se lo proponía. Volví a maldecir mi lengua y al momento en el que le había soltado la información, tenía que mantenerme alejado de Erwin por un tiempo. Entré al auto del mocoso y acomodé el cinturón de seguridad (no había quedado mas remedio que usar su auto). Él se acomodó tras el volante y encendió el carro. Por alguna extraña razón íbamos a mitad de camino y Eren no había mencionado palabra alguna y digo extraña porque hablaba hasta por los codos. Estuve tentado a romper el silencio en varias ocasiones pero tampoco tenía algún tema de conversación o algo por el estilo, no era bueno para eso.

_ Levi ¿puedo llamarte cuando quiera?  
>_ Solo para cosas importantes.<br>_ ¿Y enviarte mensajes?  
>_ No me gusta responder mensajes.<br>_ ¡Oh vamos! – Sonrió – No puedes ser tan aburrido en tu vida ¿Qué haces cuando no trabajas? ¿Pasas el día encerrado en tu departamento? ¿Nuestros encuentros serán en tu departamento?  
>_ ¿Encuentros? Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos amantes.<br>_ ¡Somos dos amantes que se ocultan de sus parejas para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión prohibida! – Comenzó a reírse.  
>_ Deja de ver novelas, niño.<br>_ ¿De qué hablas?, nosotros dos vivimos por el drama.

Estacionó frente a la entrada del edificio y me dispuse a abandonar el auto y digo dispuse porque Eren me sujetó de un brazo cuando estuve a punto de salir.

_ Hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Suspiré. Lo pudo preguntar durante el trayecto ¿no?_ ¿Por qué te limitas? Al menos frente a mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya que soy un extraño.  
>_ ¿Limitarme? Siempre he sido una persona que hace lo que quiere.<br>_ Entonces hazlo – De algún momento a otro no podía apartar mi atención de su rostro, de sus enormes ojos y de sus labios... seguía pensando que la forma en la que se movían hipnotizaba – No quiero contenerme Levi y tampoco quiero que lo hagas tú.  
>_ Pues entonces tienes que saber que habrá consecuencias.<p>

Lo tomé del rostro y le di un pequeño beso antes de salir del auto, el pareció frustrado pero divertido al mismo tiempo... no le iba a dar el gusto al mocoso, al menos no tan pronto.

_ ¡Entonces! ¡¿Puedo llamarte cuando quiera?!

* * *

><p>(Autor: se que está raro! Y todo lo demás pero necesitaba el cap así e.e! ya volverá a ser normal para el siguiente capítulo XD y necesitaba motivar al enano! Viene candela!)<p> 


End file.
